Power Ranger Soul
by No name 120
Summary: This is the story of 7 teenagers that are destined for great and powerful things that will save or destroy the world, but not everything is as it truly seams.
1. Character Template

**_I don't own Power Ranger only my two OCs_**

**I need some help with some of the character's so pretty please help little old me :) and there are my two characters to help with this as well to show you to help and yes they will be in the story. oh and do any colour ranger you want [but not the same colour that I used] and also they don't have to be dark as my ones it's just that if I think this will create a sort of mystery to or maybe there is more than meets the eye that even I don't know.**

* * *

**Name: Crow Dynamism **

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 6'7**

**Potential Ranger: RED**

**Animal: Soul Fire Eagle**

**Heritage****: Original Red and Pink Rangers (Samurai, Space and Mighty Morphing) and Firestarter (Soul)**

**Position****: First in command (Hunter)**

**Hair: Spiked Sideways haircut****, Raven black with a tinge of silver through it**

**Eye colour: Dark Brown almost black, ****streaks of Blood red and animal yellow in the eye [Due to the Firestarter DNA], unnatural glow to the eyes[again with the influence of the Firestarter potents]  
**

**Built****: several scars on the back, one long jagged scar across the left shoulder down to the navel till it reaches the hipbone, lean structure, long arms and legs, defined torso, torso is littered with small scars, right shoulder is tattooed/birthmark with a 10 cm dark red and dark orange Eagle with dark blue flames and the words 'Bounded by heart 'n' soul with the flame of the eagle shall bring the light to darkness' is written around the eagle in a circler motion written in the old language (Firestarter), chiselled face structure, lightly tanned skin  
**

**Appearance: Black leather jacket, Dark red T-shirt with the words 'Pick up your tricks and start running' in jagged black letters with light and dark blue flames around and in the words, denim blue jeans but on the side there is a red-tail eagle [in balck colouring] doing a nose dive running down the entire left leg with matching eyes to his and small dark blue flames on the wings, black soft leather shoes ankle high**

**Personality: calm cool and collected on the outside but angry and hateful on the inside, Quick temper on any mention to his family and will break several bone in a insistent on any 'disgustful and barbaric' words as he calls it, doesn't talk at all much but only when angered will he talk but it will ultimately end up in a painful end to those on the resining end of his temper, lone wolf, escape artist, abides by the rules to a certain extent, disciplined and respectful, anti-social, has a look in his eyes that demands respect from others, clever eyes many people say, Highly known for his manipulation in words unknown on other, Quick learner, observant  
**

**Habits: tends to relapse in the old language[Firestarter] or Russian, mutters in class or outside of class in English like for example 'observe' or 'don't feel anything', carries a Fairbairn-Sykes fighting knife ,that is in-craved with a eagle head with a wicked curve to it on the end, on his hip hidden by his jacket and jeans, carries a rectangle blackish/silverish locket with the words C.D on the front but it contains nothing**

* * *

**I am a annoying line break **

* * *

**Name: Sagittarius Grimm**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 6'4**

**Potential**** Ranger: Silver **

**Animal: Soul Moon Wolf  
**

**Heritage: Original Black,Red and Blue Rangers (Turbo, Operation Overdrive, Space and Mystic) and Reaper (Soul)**

**Position****: Leader (Arrow men)**

**Hair: Feminine Short Haircut, Soot black, streaked with electric Blue **

**Eye colour: Dark Blue, Medium purple and Dark green streaked through the eye [Reaper DNA]**

**Built: Long, strong feminine figure, lean smooth structure, Defined upper and lower features, two long straight long scars cross each other on the shoulder till reaching the hipbone on the back, Thin waist,arms and legs, soft facial features, Long legs, C-cup breasts, Tattooed/Birthmarked on the upper middle[that is just above the scars] is a darkish/whitish/****silverish wolfs head with moon like eyes and it's head is raised back to show that it is howling to an invisible moon in the mist background and the words say '****Bounded by heart 'n' soul we shall Reap the wicked and raise ************the power of the moon wolf to all those that are servants of evil' going around the head in old language (Reaper), Porcelain skin colour**

**Appearance****: Wears a black short sleeved T-shirt with a light blue and silver flaming white wolf on the front of it, Long denim black pants with silver flaming skulls running up the a quarter of the left side on the leg, wears an old jacket with a moon above a lake print on it, Black and white leather sneakers ankle high with a silver misty look**

**Personality: Wicked sense of humour, short temper, rule breaker, shot first ask questions later type of person, Serious type in a lot of matters, Can be suggestive on certain types of wording, People of got to earn her respect, has a small hero-ing complex on many matters, Loner, hate relationships with a lot of people, anti-social, low tolerance of people picking on others, has a bad mouth at times, Fast learner, back talker, smart ass, cleaver, manipulative, wise guy  
**

**Habits: hums 'Riptide' by Vance Joy when board in class, goes through the widow for entry in some classes, back chats every teacher in every class, swears in most classes at people and teachers, when board in class she just walks out an says "I'm out of here this is a wast of my time"**

* * *

**I am a annoying line break**

* * *

**Soul Ranger Character Template**

**Name: **

**Age: **

**Gender:**

**Height:**

**Potential**** Ranger:**

**Animal:**

**Heritage:**

**Position****:**

**Hair:**

**Eye colour:**

**Built:**

**Appearance****:**

**Personality:**

**Habits:**

* * *

**I am a annoying line break**

* * *

**What you see above this writing is the template that is to be used in Power Rangers: Soul. I will chose the best 4 and I will use the best (The fourth and fifth I'll use in later chapters) for my fanfiction so please help in my ficlet.**

**A website: Hairfinder ****Hairstyles, Hair Care & Fashion**

******To help find some haircuts for men an women**

* * *

******SO PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS  
I AM BEGGING YOU PLEASE  
TO HELP ME WITH THIS .**


	2. The chosen ones

**from zackattack1  
**

**Name: Zack Calvin**

**Age: 17**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 5'6-5'7**

**Potential Ranger: Black**

**Animal: Black Lion**

**Heritage: the son of Wes Collins ( second red time force ranger). and Jen( pink time force ranger). He has a different last name because they wanted to have something that reminded them of Wes's mother. Jen stayed in the past to stay with Wes.**

**Position: Second in Command ( medic/doctor). He knows how to put bones back into place and knows when someone is badly injured and can help them.**

**Hair: Blonde Hair**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Built: not very strong. Skinny but athletic. Works out enough with his father and his uncle eric.**

**Appearance: has a red and black tee shirt. His father's morpher on his left wrist. Wears blue jeans. Wears tennis shoes.**

**Persoanlity: He thinks he should be the leader because he thinks he has more experience. Wears his dads morpher so whenever they need something stronger he can morph into the red time force ranger. Loves his mom dearly. He runs everyday with Jen. Loves his 6 year old twin sisters. Looks up too his uncle eric and his hero is both Wes and Eric.**

**HabitS: plays guitar and piano. Loves music and movies. Tends to read bedtime stories to his sister. Trains with his father and uncle. Taught how to trust more and fight from his mother.**

* * *

**I am a annoying break line**

* * *

**By Tindra44**

**Name: Lena Kellan**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Female**

**Height: 5,8**

**Potential Ranger: White**

**Animal: Soul Ice Tiger**

**Heritage: Original White Rangers and Ice Titan**

**Position: Confidant**

**Hair: Long black hair with side bangs, white with ice titan**

**Eye colour: Light blue, Full white with no irises (ice titan)**

**Built: strong body, big presence. Curvy all around. Bright white skin, verging on looking ill, contrasting with her hair**

**Appearance: Very basic with clothing. A black leather jacket with white t shirt and black jeans and black converse. Wears a white friendship bracelet on her left wrist and a black watch on her right**

**Personality: Seems cold but is just very quiet. Prefers to stay in the back ground unless she has something to say. She will not be quiet if something she sees as wrong is happening and is not afraid to voice her opinions. Has an intimidating presence seen by most but she isn't scary. Very caring to the people she cares for and will not stand by if they are in danger. Looks bored half the time. May seem rude when speaking to people but she doesn't really mean it unless she doesn't like them**

**Habits: Carries around a sketch book in case she wants to draw or doodle. Headphones are usually on when by herself. Clicks her pen. Plays with her younger brother. Hangs around a lot with her best friend (she's the quiet one)**

* * *

**I am annoying break line**

* * *

**By Naynay101**

**Name:Dylan Willow**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Male**

**Height:5'6**

**Potential Ranger:Blue**

**Animal:Soul Sea Serpent**

**Heritage:Blue(Samurai and Galaxy)**

**Position:4th in command/Hunter**

**Hair:Brown shaggy hair.**

**Eye color:Grey**

**Built:He usaully doesn't play sports or work out,so he has a bit of a wimpy built. Brown Skin, Has a scar on his forehead,so he always wears a bandanna.**

**Apperance:Wears a blue hoodie over a black Denim jeans(For men).**  
**Wears a light blue bandanna on his forehead,and has black converse.**

**Personality:Dylan is sometimes panicky,while other times he is calm,and other times he short gets startled very easily,and is sometimes paranoid,but he is really kind and generous and would do anything for a very close also loves animals,and will became very angry(And might destroy stuff) if you hurt or even insult his friends,family,and classmates.**

**Habits:Losing his anger,biting his nails when nervous,hugging somebody random when scared**.

* * *

**Like I said**

* * *

**By You dont see me**

**Name: Faith Anna chapman**

**Age:15**

**Gender: 4ft9**

**Potential ranger: Green**

**Animal: Deer**

**Heritage: Daughter of Theo and Lilly blue and yellow jungle fury**

**Position: Tracker**

**Hair: She has natural strawberry/ginger hair what goes past her shoulders (She from divergent)**

**Eye Colour: Green**

**Built: She got a athletic figure a small torso and thin arms she has a birthmark on her shoulder on the middle finger she has a scar she slightly tanned**

**Appearance: she wears a black tank top a Light green crop jacket what say's Pixie on the back n black. Dark blue skinnies Jeans she wears dark brown ankle boots**

**Personality: she not very sociable she a rebel and cause trouble she not very good at friends she stubborn but when people know her she like her mum bubbly ,Hyper she very fun but she doesn't trust people very well so she build walls up so see this girl who a trouble maker and speaks her mind but get in trouble for it**

**Habits: She into dancing like her mum sometime she taps her foot she zones out and day dreams she like to draw in class on her desk she usually have a note book and draw she often talk back to teacher if she want to.**

* * *

I hate repeating myself

* * *

**By bammybell  
**

**Name Skye Harrison**

**Age 17**

**Gender Female**

**Height 4'4**

**Potential ranger yellow**

**Hair light brown long angled**

**Animal soul earth Ocelot**

**Heritage Silver and 2nd pink ( space and galaxy)**

**Position left lieutenant ( scout)**

**Eye colour amber**

**Built she is very small for her age and slim and slender **

**Appearance wares pale yellow shirt with a black skull in the middle black jacket with black jeans and a pair of white trainers**

**Personality She is a private person who doesn't speak often she is know as mysterious cause of it. She is very smart her average grade is A-A-. When she gets mad she'll start hitting something or someone. She likes to think things through can get very sarcastic at times. Sneaky sly observant persists and helpful. She is also artistic and very sensitive and is a chocoholic**

**Habits she loves to draw and dance. Over thinks things doesn't contribute in many things keeps things to her self when panicking she bites her finger nail thidle withs things when bored she doesn't like getting in to trouble and hates snakes**


	3. Chapter 1

**I do not own power rangers and I only own Sagittarius and Crow OCs**

**_"'_**_Poem speech**"'**_

"Talking"

_;thoughts;_

**_*Letter*_**

/THUD/

**Oh and the day is the 2nd of April**

* * *

Sagittarius Grimm

Location: Moondance Amps

* * *

_**'"**Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, __Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, __While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,__As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. __"'Tis some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door- Only this, and nothing more."_

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore- For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore- Nameless here for evermore._

_And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, "'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door- Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;- This it is, and nothing more."_

_Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, "Sir," said I, "or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure-**"'**_

**Knock Knock**

_;Oh lovely I wonder who this is; _Thought Sagittarius Grimm sarcastic-ly in her tiny apartment building on the 4th floor. She was getting ready for her 10th year of Solace High School in Sundance Grove a small town with everyday happy people but instead chose to read The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe instead of packing. _;Huh better get the door before they fucking knock it down;_

She stopped her reading and went to the door and found a silver letter right on her doorstep literately with a black wax seal with a double edge scythe and a moon bow with a wolf on it. She looked to the sides to see who dropped it on her door. Than she decided to take the letter in her home but when she grabbed the letter and it let of a soft glow and warmth spread through her finger tips and through the body filled with the gently warmth. She dropped the letter shocked than picked it up as quickly as possible and closed the door with a loud thud. She then threw it on the kitchen bench near the knives waiting for something to happen but nothing happened.

_;Well this isn't fucking wired at all not at all; S_he thought darkly to herself. _;Huh might as well open this than and read it; _she decided. She opened the letter with a small knife from the knife stack cutting straight through the top in a perfect straight cut. She took out the black coloured paper with silver writing and read:

_***Dear Sagittarius Grimm***_

"How the fucking hell did this fucking guy know my name." She said/swore out loud to herself. She stopped and kept reading._  
_

_** *I must say it's been along time since I meet one of you especially a direct descendant from the original soul of the first Reaper. So I am sorry if I'm gitty but it been so long and I have searched long and wide to find you well actually all five of you. An no I'am not crazy or insane...Okay that's not completely true but I'm not that insane or crazy just a little bit of both.***_

"Okay now I'am sure this guy is a complete nut job." She said out loud and completely shocked at these strange revelations "He actually thinks that I would believe that I'm a Reaper whatever that is. Well he has another thing coming"

_***I know this may seem far fetched but I's true and I can not let you deny who you are meant to be so please except this part of yourself to make things easier for the rest of your team even though I haven't told them just yet.***_

"Scratch that he is a whack job actually no he's a god forsaken class A sociopath and what team I'm part of no team but it sounds like he wants me to meet these people" She says because she is starting to freak out.

_***Forever yours**_

_**Soul Binder***_

_***P.s Please I really, really hope you don't take this the wrong way but I fear you will***_

"What will I take the wrong way and what the hell is a name like Soul Binder anyway" she says darkly with mild interest.

Then she drops the letter because she starts feel to get dizzy, the entire room expanding and de-expanding, she starts to feel light headed and finally she blacks out on the living room floor face first into a pillow on the floor. A bright silver light surrounds her and than she is gone.

* * *

Dylan Willow

Location: Summer time meadows park

* * *

"There you go now your are as right as rain...well not like rain because you can get wet and really, really sick or worse no terrible you could die" Says a soft but panicked voice to a little Black and white baby bunny rabbit with a white bandaged on it's left foot. The teens name is Dylan Willow a kind hearted young boy that just moved here to Sundance Grove to attend Solace High School stating as a 10th year because he was mostly home schooled a good deal of his life and passed his tests perfectly to be in such a high grade. So he decided to walk to school after he helped rabbit he put it down and started walking.

An owl sweep over his head and landed on his right shoulder. The owl is snow white and midnight black coloured with light purple eyes and silver/grey claws and is 12 inch's in hight with a dark red ribbon on it's with a medallion that has a serpent on it coloured electric blue. The seems to be carrying a light blue letter with a dark blue wax serpent seal with two kama(short scythe) on the front. **  
**

When the owl landed on Dylan's shoulder it startled him an he jump a foot in the air. The owl flapped his wing a few centimetres in air than landed back on Dylan's shoulder. Dylan looked at his shoulder where the owl is with complete fascination because he knows all know species of animals and this one is completely new and smiled at the amazing creature right before him.

"Hello my flying friend" he says in a soft voice to the owl. The owl hoots in greetings to him which makes him smile wider than possible but than he sees the letter that the owl has an steadily grabs the letter after he grabs the letter the owl takes leave. It glows a soft blue and he feels the warmth spread to his finger tips to the rest of his body.

_;Well that was really, really strange. I wonder what it meant. Oh I really, really, really hope it's something good and not something really, really, really, really awful no terrible no horrible yes horrible happens that it I so wish it's nothing horrible; _he thought nervously. He ripped the top off of the letter to reveal a baby blue letter with dark blue writing.

_***Dear Dylan Willow***_

"He knows my name. How does he know my? Why does he know my name? How did he get my name?" He says super fast freaking out but after his little episode he calmed down enough to read on.

_** *I have taken great interest in you. You may ask why I have taken interest in you well my friend there are many reasons but I will give you only three:**_

"Wait this guy been watching me but, but why I not that good at anything or, or this guy could be a stalker or,or-" **{A/N ****lets just cut him of until he has calmed down a bit. Okay he calmed down now so let's roll} **after awhile he calmed down to read the letter again.

**_*First is your nobility because time in and time out you have shown repeatedly that you will help any living creature human or animal in any situation no matter what .*_**

"Okay this is true" he says as calmly as he can which isn't much.

**_*Second is your kindness to everybody and everything, you are polite people and animals because you now they deserve respect like anybody else wants to be treated.*_**

"Well who doesn't want to be treated with respect and kindness" he says much calmer than before.

**_*Third is your passionate nature for animals, family and friend this is what makes you a dangerous foe to other because you look weak on the outside but you are powerful when it matters.*_**

"Everybody has a passion my one just happens to be helping people and animals." he says in a matter-of-fact tone

_***Forever yours**_

_**Soul Binder***_

_***P.s This might hurt a little***_

"Wait what might hurt" he says confused and scared but than the place spinning moving and he feels a little light headed and finally he falls on the grass and passes out. A dark blue light surrounds him and he disappears without a trace.

* * *

Faith Ann Chapman

location: 3rd Morose St.

* * *

"I want to go back home, mom" Faith Chapman said to her mother Lily Chapman miserably and angry. Lily turns away from the kitchen bench to her daughter and sighs because ever since they moved to Sundance Grove Faith has had trouble with the other kids in the neighbourhood and to top it all of she going to Solace High School and half of the kids that pick on her are there and are in 10th year the same year as faith and to make it more difficult she has been causing a lot of trouble because she doesn't want to be here and refuses to accept that they are here to stay.

"Honey we are home" Lily says pleasantly to her daughter. Faith just glares at her mother and Lily glares back "Sweetheart I want none of that and for the last time we are here to stay do you understand"

"Oh I understand" Faith says harshly and Lily's nods approved that she finally got to her until "but WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID WE HAVE TO FUCKING MOVE AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND DON'T SAY BECAUSE DAD GOT A NEW JOB AT THIS FUCKING PLACE BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING CARE I JUST WANT TO GO HOME NOW BECAUSE I HATE IT HERE TI'S FUCKING FUCK-UP HERE AND THERE'S NOTHING TO FUCKING DO AND EVERYBODY HATES ME SO AND I HATE THIS PLACE" Faith screamed at her mother and Lily looks ready to hit something or somebody.

"FAITH ANN CHAPMAN HOW DARE YOU SCREAM AND SWEAR IN MY FACE AND THIS IS THE FINAL AND LAST TIME WE ARE STAYING NO MATTER WHAT AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY OR THINK THIS IS GOOD FOR YOUR FARTHER BECAUSE THE JOB AT ARE OLD HOME WASN'T PAYING ENOUGH TO KEEP OUR HOUSE SO WE SOLD IT AND CAME HERE FOR A NEW START" Lily screamed back at Faith who looked ready to scream back but Lily quickly said " Go to your room now and get ready for school now"

Faith looked ready to protest but was cut of by her Theo Chapman who heard, from inside the bathroom, the screaming match they just had.

"Right now Faith and no ifs, ans or buts or your grounded for six months" Theo says sternly to Faith who looks ready to yell again but decides against so she runs to her room and starts kicking her bed instead of getting ready.

"/THUD/ I hate /THUD/ this place /THUD/ I hate /THUD/ mom /THUD/ I hate /THUD/ dad /THUD/ And /THUD/ I hate /THUD/ my life /THUD/" she said and with that final kick to the bed the left bedside draw rocked a bit and a letter fell to the ground right in front of her. She looks at grass green letter with a dark green seal of a deer and a iron cross guard sword on it.

_;What the hell is this letter doing here; _she thought to herself as she went to pick it up and saw a soft glow when she touched and felt a gentle warmth spread from her finger tips to the rest of her body in seconds _;That was really strange but not unpleasant that's for sure but now the only question is where did this letter come from; _She thought wryly but decided the only way of knowing is to read it. She gently opened the letter to reveal a light green parchment with dark green writing.

**_*Dear Faith Ann Chapman*_**

**_*I must say your an enigma to me your anti-social yet social which is quite confusing to many but I think you'll be perfect with what I have in mine and also this might help you make friends and come out of you shell to this certain group of people might help so I am quite excited to say that this shall be quite interesting to see*_**

"What I don't need knew friends I like my old ones better." she screeched at the letter.

_***Forever yours**_

_**Soul Binder***_

_***P.s This may hurt a little bit***_

"What does he it mean when this'll hurt" she says but starts to feel dizzy and light headed and final falls on top of her bed and blacks out. A few minute later a light green light surrounds her and she's gone.

* * *

Zack Calvin

Location: 6th Paper St.

* * *

"Zack could I talk to you for a minute" Wes Collins called for his son Zack Calvin to come down. The hurrying of foot steps are heard from up stairs, from the one story house in Sundance Grove, and Zack jumped two steps and landed on the carpet with a bit of a stumble.

"Yeah dad" Zack asked his farther. Wes jesters to a seat on the coach which Zack seats himself on the right side of his farther. "Is everything all right dad"

"Yes everything is fine Zack it's just..." Wes trails off.

"It's just what dad" Zack says impatiently

"It's just that I think the power rangers will be needed soon" Wes finally blurts out

"Really" Zack say/shouts with widen excited eyes and a large smile "This is great isn't dad isn't"

"Well yes and no" Wes says to him "Yes it is great for you to experience this adventure and no because I don't think you..."

"What I didn't hear you could you speak up dad" Zack says to his farther a little bit of a worried tone

"I don't think you'll be the leader Zack" Wes finally says to his son an looks away from the absolute horror on his Zack's face.

"What do you mean I won't be leader of course I'll be leader. This who I meant to be dad the LEADER of the POWER RANGER TI-"

"Soul" Wes says in his son rant/shout to him "This Power Rangers Soul not Time Force son not Time Force"

"What do you mean dad" Zack says clearly confused at what his farther said "Hasn't it only been Time Force Rangers"

"No" Wes says calmly "It hasn't. There have been other Rangers that have been chosen past, present and future 'cause I meet some of them but have different names for said Rangers"

"Okay so I will be the leader of Power Rangers-" Zack get's cut off again by his farther

"No you won't only the original Reaper is the leader not tainted souls" Wes says calmly to his son

"I'm very confused right now so could you explain this thing about Reaper and tainted souls" Zack asks his farther

"I'm not the best to explain it but another is but I'll give you an old poem about them" Wes says calmly to his son

"What's the poem about" Zack says confused still.

"It tells the legend the first ones left behind" Wes says calmly.

**_"'_**_Two sons of old _

_Begun__ a battle_

_Against thy farther_

_But where at a lost_

_Once they begun_

_Until the five __arrived_

_One was green_

_One was blue_

_One was black_

_One was red_

_An thy leader was silver_

_All were true of heart_

_None shan't turn_

_To thy soul of dark_

_They fought the battle_

_Valiant and true_

_Until there last _

_Breath of air_

_Thy leader was_

_A dark soul_

_until thy leader_

_Turned Pure of soul_

_One of red _

_Was the same_

_until they met_

_Soul of Binder_

_Thy turned the_

_Dark souls they_

_Into another_

_One was strong_

_As the other_

_Connected by_

_Soul they are**'"**_

"What's the rest dad" Zack asked his farther still mesmerised by the poem

"That my son is a very good question and they answer is I don't know" Wes says to his son. Wes now takes a black letter with a white wax seal that has lion and a pair of Sai crossing each other he place the letter on the same seat he was seated in and walks out of the room.

_;Why did dad leave this letter; _Zack thought to himself _;Maybe this letter is meant for me. Yeah that's it's; _So he picked up the letter an tore the side of it and took out the midnight black parchment with white writing.

**_*Dear Zack Calvin*_**

**_*I am sure your farther told thy of the old poem. Well that is good but to bad the other part has been lost for a thousand millennia but at least you heard some. An I am sorry but you can't be the leader of the team only the souls combined to be one*_**

**_*Forever yours_**

**_Soul Binder*_**

**_*P.s Please don't kill me I'm about to get enough of that soon so give me some compassion*_**

"What does he me-" he says but stops because the room is spinning and than he passes out on the other side of the coach and than a dark black light surrounds himand he's gone.

* * *

Crow Dynamism

Location: Sunshine St. Behind a large bush

* * *

_;Where is she, where is she; _Crow Dynamism thought rapidly in his head like a chant well let me explain a few things one the she is known as Sagittarius Grimm and two he has had a crush on her and three he is madly in love with her he'll just say that it's a crush and that he has walked in on her half naked by 'accident' forty time this year in physical Fitness also known as PE.

Okay let me explain the wash room for PE are unisex which means for both males and females but they take it in turns usually females go first than males but since Sagittarius is the only female in her PE class she goes last which is usually enough time before his in there but one time she buried her shirt to deep in her locker and than Crow walked in to get dressed well let's just he looked sun burnt on his ears and Sagittarius looked to have a rash on her neck after they walked out but the first it was an accident the second time curiosity on her tattoo which is now known as a birthmark third was when it him he fallen and fallen hard he did for her he kept sneaking glances at her in class which is quite a surprise to him is every class because she usually gets kicked out or sent to the Headmaster so she's on her final warning and must attend class now and a lot more stealthy 'accidental' drop ins in the wash-room. So yes he basically has an obsession with her but would never force into anything but does know where she usually is a lot like where she is right about now.

His 'where is she' train of thought has just stop because of a red letter with a dark blue wax seal that has an eagle and a long sword parallel to it. When he the picked up the letter from his head he saw a soft glow and a amazing spread of warmth from his finger tips to the rest of his body.

_;Wow that was amazing I have only felt it once and that was when...No, no, no I shouldn't remember that day not any of it especially not that day; _He thought bitterly to himself _;Might as well see what this letter has;_ So he grab his knife from his jeans and cuts the letter open diagonally and grabs the blood red parchment with dark blue writing.

_***Dear Crow Dynamism***_

_***You are the last direct descendant to the original Firestarter and it is an honour sir a real honour but back to business I have lady Sagittarius and she will be part of this team of course when she wake up than I'm sure she'll understand and you are going to be on this team to*  
**_

_***Forever yours**_

_**Soul Binder***_

_***P.S Please don't kill me I'm going to die when the rest wake up and you might be out longer than the rest***_

"How the hell did he get her" he says out loud surprising himself. He starts to get really dizzy and is knock out cold on his side. A blood red glow appears around him than he is gone.


End file.
